Heroes Departure
by jailplays
Summary: One-Shot. Anakos has been defeated, and it's time for Laslow, Selena, and Odin to return home. However, not without their goodbyes to their lords before they go.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem**

"I can't believe it" Laslow said to himself as he was packing his things in his room in the Nohrian castle. "It's been four years since we've been in Ylisse. I can't wait to get back. Although, I wonder if people worry about us, I hope nothing horrible has happened." Grim thoughts filled Laslow's mind, although he quickly suppressed them. "I can only imagine how Odin feels. Elise is staying here, and leaving your wife is no easy task I'd assume, although, it's not in his birthright to worry, with Lissa and Vaike being some of the most fun loving Shepherds, I think Odin's fine."

"So exited!" Odin said as he was doing the same as Laslow. "Finally Odin Dark shall take off his mask! The Avenging Avenger of Justice shall return to Ylisse! Hopefully nothing has plagued Ylisse as we've been gone. Ah, no matter, I know the others can handle anything that might have happened. It'll be nice to go back though now that this conquest is over and another Fell Dragon has been defeated, and with great timing. I don't know how much longer I could go without being back home."

"I'm sorry Lady Camilla." Selena said to herself following suit of the other two. "I have to go back, and I'll miss you, but I know the Shepherds miss us just as much. It's been great living in a castle and all, but I'll gladly take going back to a normal home with just me, Laslow, and Ophelia. Luckily He's stopped chasing skirts, although hopefully that's not just Anakos' magic. This whole experience has been one big Revelation for all of us and I wish it could continue, but I know many are DYING to see us again."

###

"Thank you for your surface Laslow." Xander said, wishing goodbye to Laslow. "I don't think I'll ever be able to truly replace you, although hopefully I can get a retainer that doesn't have hitting on women as a hobby."

"It seems this is our last dance together milord, although you know that I stopped hitting on women, eventually" A smirk emerged on Laslow's face.

"I think we both know the key word in that sentence." Xander said while smirking, but also shaking his head because he was still disappointed that he had a retained that had a defining trait of hitting on women. "I remember you telling me about this departure when you were on house arrest. It seems that you were not kidding."

"I would never kid to you milord."

"It seems so, for I also looked into your past, and I was unable to find any mention of you before you became my retainer, likewise for Odin and Selena."

"As much as I would love to tell you, I fear no matter how much I want to, I must keep my past to myself."

"And I respect that. It was good having you, promise me that you'll survive, and that you'll remember me."

"I will if you do milord." Xander and Laslow shared a collective nod and Laslow turned to leave for the exit of the castle where he was to meet with Selena and Odin.

###

"Well it has come to this hasn't it." Leo said with a frown looking at the ground. "I guess you did warn me that I may need a new retainer after the war. But none will ever fully replace you Odin. You have been my loyal retainer for the past four years and it seems unreal that you are standing here in front of me, possibly for the last time." Leo sniffed.

"Milord, if I didn't wish to leave, I wouldn't." Odin reassured. "But my homeland calls for me, my tome hand is twitching and my blood aches, and that means I must go back. However, I will remember you milord, I was Odin Dark: loyal retainer of Prince Leo of Nohr."

"I'll always remember you too Odin, I wish the day comes where I can see you, even just one more time, although that day may never come,"

"Well then this is the closest I can do." Odin then ripped off one of the red crystals hanging from his garb and handed it to Leo. "Here you are Milord!"

Leo sniffed again. "Thank you Odin, I'll see to that this never leaves my side. I just wish I had something to give you."

"No need to worry Milord. The memories over the last four years have been more then enough. I shall remember the most skilled magic slinger I know, and know I once used my two hands to protect him!" Leo smiled.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye... Goodbye Odin! And I shall always remember you!"

"And I you Lord Leo!" Odin then turned to meet his two friends at the castle entrance.

###

"Dearest Selena." Camilla said drying tears from her eyes. "I'm sad that you have to go, you have a home right here as my retainer, and you have anything you could ever ask for. Why must you leave me Selena... Why?"

"I'm sorry Camilla, I don't want to go, but the people of my homeland need me. If I could stay, I would, but I'm afraid I can't. I'll always remember you Lady Camilla. You accepted me even though you knew nothing about me and treated me as a friend and an equal. I wish I could stay, heck, I wish I could come to visit from time to time. But that's a fantasy."

"Having a wonderful retainer appear out of nowhere seems like a fantasy too does it not?" Camilla said putting a smile on her face.

"Well it seems like this fantasy is gone. I'll miss you Lady Camilla, despite that I'm not crying like you, trust me when I say that my feelings of leaving you are the same as yours for me leaving."

"You never were one to show much emotion were you... Aside from annoyance from time to time." Camilla chuckled to herself.

"Yeah yeah, everyone says that about me, they just don't register that I have other emotions because most of them make me annoyed." Selena growled under her breath.

"I jest my dearest, I know you have emotion, and I'm sorry to hear others are that rude to you."

"Think nothing off it, especially since this is our last moment together, don't think about others, think about me."

"Hm, demanding now are we? Although I suppose you are right, I shouldn't be thinking of others right now. But if I start to think about you, I'll just get sad you're leaving."

"I wish I could stay and extend our last chat for longer, but I have to go. I'll miss you Milady!" Selena left while waving to meet up with her companions.

###

"What was taking you so long?" Soleil said standing beside Ophelia as Laslow, Selena, and Odin approached the exit of the castle.

"We were just saying our final goodbyes. That's it." Laslow said. "But here we are. Our last moment in this castle, and in this world in general."

"It's so unreal thinking about that isn't it?" Selena questioned, although the question wasn't one made to be answered.

"Cheer up friends!" Odin said in a louder tone then the other two were talking in. "We have had four years of adventure here, and four years is more then enough, we saved another world, and we made many new allies. And although we have said goodbye to those allies, and our lords, we must carry one. We must return to our homeland."

"You can't have second thoughts here." Ophelia said smiling. "You've told me that the stars call for you!" Ophelia gazed up at the ceiling

"We know we have to go back idiots." Selena said snarling at Odin and Ophelia. "It's just that we have accept we'll never see anyone here again. I just wish we had more time."

"Well thinking about what Odin said, we did do a lot didn't we?" Laslow said brightening his tone. "And considering we did that all within four years, I'd say that's impressive if I do say so myself! Wouldn't you dear?"

"I guess that's true." Selena said in a quiet tone looking aside. "We set what we came to do, and now it's a done deed. We should probably set out now though, the longer I think about this, I feel like the less I want to leave." The five started walking out but had their exit quickly interrupted.

"Goodbye to you all!" Xander called from the other side of the room, slowly approaching the middle. "And safe journeys!"

"Don't go forgetting us now!" Leo said with a smile.

"You were all so dear to me, it saddens me to see you go." Camilla said once again wiping tears from her eyes. "But I shouldn't delay you any longer. Farewell my dears!"

"Goodbye!" the five collectively called, and they waved to the three royals behind them, and set out.

"Wait a minute!" Called a young voice from inside the castle. Everyone turned around and was surprised to see Elise running from her room with lots of luggage.

"Elise dear." Said Camilla. "Where do you think you're going?

"I'm going with them!" Elise chimed. "I can't just let my husband and daughter leave me." Odin's eyes widened and Ophelia looked shocked. Odin had told Elise he had to leave but he never expected her to want to come with them to an unknown world to her.

"Mother..." Ophelia whispered under her breath.

"Elise..." Odin looked at the ground. "You... You have to stay here."

"Why?" Elise sniffled.

"Well... Nohr needs you. You're a shining light everyone sees as inspiration, and everyone here would be sad to see you go." Everyone was surprised that in this heartfelt moment, Odin actually dropped his normal theatrics.

"And I'd be sad to see you and Ophelia go." Elise said with some tears forming in her eyes. "You said that all you wanted was to be by my side, and now you're leaving me."

"If you stay here, you'll only be losing a few people, but if you come with us, you'll be losing with many more, and they'll lose you too."

"I don't care!" Elise said strongly. "I want to stay with you and Ophelia! I've made my choice: I'm coming with you, and that's final."

"Elise!" Xander called "Are you really sure that's the best decision? Like he said, you'll never see anyone here again. I'm not sure you've fully thought this through.

"I agree." Said Leo "You should stay here. You're a light in our life, and our best healer by far. I'm not sure what anyone here would do without you."

"I have thought this through! I'm an adult! I can make my own decisions, and right now I'm decidion to live with my husband and daughter. Even if I don't know where I'm going, even though I won't see any of you ever again... I... I..." Elise burst into tears. Camilla ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"There there sweetie, it's okay. You should do what you want. After the war you've been a remarkable young lady and have proven yourself able to make your own decisions. You should go where your heart tells you." Xander and Leo looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright Elise." Xander sighed "I guess Camilla's right. I just don't want you to leave me."

"Same here." Said Leo "But if your hearts telling you to go with Odin and the others, then go with them."

"R. ?" Elise sniffled.

"Of course." Leo assured "It was wrong of me to try to make a decision for you. Especially one as major as this."

"Okay." Elise said letting go of Camilla and taking a deep breath. "I'll miss everyone, but I'm going with my husband and daughter."

"Then so be it." Said Xander "I'm sure you'll live a good life. I know these three are very capable, and you're in good hands."

"Thanks everyone." Elise said wiping her tears away. She then gave long hugs to both Leo and Xander knowing it would be her last time seeing them. "Thank you for always being so nice to me, and treating me so well. I'll miss you, and I'll think of you everyday. Promise!

"We'll all think of you too Elise!" Xander said trying not to cry. "Be safe!"

"Goodbye Elise." Leo said sniffling "Take care of her Odin." Odin nodded.

"I don't want to see you go." Camillia said, frowning. "But I know you don't want to see us or your husband go, so I don't blame you for your decision. Elise and the other three shared a few more rounds of goodbyes while Odin, Selena, Laslow, Soleil, and Ophelia were left watching from a bit of a distance. While Odin was slightly crying with joy, Selena and Laslow were left to watch the entire thing with no input. While Soleil was teasing Ophelia about how cute her mother was.

"I wonder how she'll adapt to Ylisse" Laslow pondered. "Soleil and Ophelia too."

"Assuming the place is still in good condition, the pampered princess with get used to it in no time. And our kids too." Selena said in a sarcastic tone.

"I guess it's not to much unlike Hoshido is it?

"I guess you're right." Selena said picturing the two in her head.

"I'm ready!" Elise said carrying all her luggage as she scurried towards the five.

"Then I guess it's time to head out." Laslow said. The six turned to leave as everyone waved to each other as the six walked out of the castle.

"Now we just need to get to somewhere where no one can see us and we can go back home!" Laslow said in an unfitting smug voice.

"Let's just get a bit of distance and we should be fine." Selena said. Laslow nodded while Elise, Odin, and Ophelia were talking, and Soleil stayed silent with a smile. and the group set out until they hit a point of privacy.

"Well here we go." Said Laslow pulling the light blue stone from his pocket.

"Yup, no turning back now." Selena said following suit.

"Ylisse calls!" Odin said gripping his stone tightly.

"Woah! What are those stones?" Asked Ophelia.

"Gifts from a divine dragon, blessed apon us to be able to re-unite with our world of old! But uh, all you don't need to do anything, we've got this." Odin said.

"Okay everyone!" Laslow announced. "Remember, just think of Ylisstol and we should be transported in no time, you all ready?" the two others nodded, followed by Laslow and Elise who just wanting to follow what the others were doing. The team held their stones near their hearts along with the two families huddled near each other, and within a few seconds, Laslow, Selena, Odin, Elise, Soleil, and Ophelia... were gone


End file.
